


30 Days

by lilydarling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Cool in college, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy needs to learn from hamlet and be more chill, squipped jeremy headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Jeremy Heere's latest bet as the fuckboy of New Jersey University is to make Michael Mell fall in love with him in 30 days. All he needs to win is for Michael to say those three words, and Jeremy makes $600.(Based on a headcanon I have about "guys like us are cool in college" and what would happen if essentially the squip worked in a different way. WARNINGS: Smut, BDSM, OoC (because Jeremy is squipped)





	1. Day One: I love games

**Author's Note:**

> Told in Jeremy's POV

"I love you, Jeremy Heere."

***********************

I loved games.

I always had. When I was little, I always enjoyed playing board games such as checkers and monopoly with my father. Unfortunately, once my father passed away from cancer and I had to move in with my whorish mother, games were an entirely different story.

The games involved, "How bad do I need to be to get my mom's attention?" as she was always hooking up with trashy guys who came looking for a quick hook up at the club she danced at. Yeah, that's right, my mom is a stripper. Let that sink in. 

Anyways, long before things changed, I would smoke pot, but then it became the time when I started sneaking girls into my room. One day, I even decided to sneak a guy into my room just to double piss my mom off. It worked, but the guy thing kind of stuck. So now I'm bisexual and very sexually active.

I didn't mean for this behavior to stick around with me in college, but I knew I had to do certain things to be cool and one of them was fuck every human being in sight. Not that I minded, as it definitely boosted my mood.

My friends didn't care that I liked girls and guys. In fact, both of my best friends had the same situation. Considering they were the main people I even bothered talking to, I didn't really need anyone else's approval. Rich had found out he was bisexual back in high school, and Jake found out one night at a college party when he kissed Dustin Kropp. They ended up dating for three months, before Dustin realized that he liked pussy way better and started chasing around the cheerleaders.

Everything in life was actually a game, and you just had to figure out how to play it. If you wanted love, you win over someone's affection. If you want to be famous, you audition and audition until you finally get the part. If you want to be cool, you played the "make bets with Rich and Jake about who I'm going to fuck next" game. At least I always won some money from my game, which got me through my college years at least a little bit more easily.

"So who is it this time?" I grinned, sitting down next to the two boys who just so happened to be gazing into each others' eyes. They obviously had crushes on each other the way they were making lovey dovey eyes at one another, but both of them didn't want to admit it. Rich had admitted it to me once when he was drunk and I tried to bring it up in the morning, but he denied it as soon as Jake's name left my lips.

Jake immediately snapped out his staring contest with his crush, "Well, after you surprised us last time with the epic threesome with Brooke and Chloe, speaking of, high five bro," Jake high fived me before continuing,"We decided to try something a little different for this bet," he grinned mischievously.

"Maybe we can actually keep our money this time," Rich shrugged, "Which we've still never managed to do."

"Doubt it," I smirked proudly, "So who could possibly be so difficult that I will supposedly lose?"

"Well, it's not exactly the person that could make you lose this bet. Or at least, I don't think so. This bet will take some more work than just laying on your seductive charms," Jake smiled intriguingly. I was definitely curious.

"C'mon, spill!" I took a drink out of my silver flask, cold, rotten beer filling my mouth to swallow down my anxiety. 

"You have 30 days to not only fuck Michael Mell, but make him fall in love with you. All he has to do is say 'I love you' and you win," Rich said calmly.

I almost spat out my drink.

"Michael?!? Michael Mell??? Uh..yeah..I mean, Michael. Michael Mell. Yeah, I can do that. Totally," I tried to play it off cool, but I knew they were probably right. Michael was definitely going to be complicated to get to fuck me, let alone fall in love with me.

Let's just say Michael Mell and I weren't exactly on great terms. This bet would probably put us on worse terms if that was even humanly possible.

"Well, your clock is starting to tick, so maybe you should start seducing him," Jake nudged me toward him. I looked over my shoulder to glance at my target. Michael Mell. Michael was sitting with his legs crossed in a hammock across the courtyard, his red Beats shaking with jubilence at how loud his music was. You could hear him humming softly to himself some tune by Whitney Houston. He was still wearing that red sweatshirt, which surprised me because---nevermind. His glasses were crooked and the knee caps on his jeans were covered with the dewey freshly cut grass. He was staring at the screen of his phone like it had life or death news ready to flash across the screen at any minute. At least he looked content and happy.

I decided to make my way over there.

Hesitantly, I walked toward the boy and felt my legs begin to shake. I couldn't possibly be nervous, could I? That was embarrassing. Play it cool, Jeremy. Play it cool.

"Hey," seem smooth, seem smooth, seem smooth, "Dude."

I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"Dude?" Michael looked up at me, his voice almost sounding offended, "We haven't talked since--"

"Listen, uh, Michael, I'm sorry about......all that. But we're in college for God's sake! We're adults. We're on a new path now. And I think that path would look a lot brighter for me if I saw more of you in it," I winked. Okay, THAT was smooth as fuck. I mentally pat myself on the back for that.

"Are you asking me out?" Michael looked like he was choking on disgust, almost causing my heart to break a little bit. I knew we weren't on good terms, but damn, that was harsh.

"I just think," My hand trailed up Michael's thigh, trying to still keep my head in the game, "We should spend some more quality time together. Get to how we used to be. You and me. Hmm?"

"Yeah, no thanks," Michael snapped and quickly looked away, looking over at Rich. I slumped down into the grass until I noticed something.....familiar about the gaze he was giving Rich. Something like the gaze Rich and Jake give each other every day where they look like they're eye-fucking from sitting across from one another.

"Rich, huh?" I whispered in Michael's ear softly, causing him to jump and blush suddenly from the mention of Rich's name.

"What about him?" Michael fumbled, trying to pretend he had no idea what I was talking about. He didn't possibly think I couldn't tell that he was crushing on one of my best friends by the loving gaze he just gave Rich from here.  
,  
"You like him. It's pretty obvious by the way your eyes lit up the moment you looked over at him," I raised my eyebrows, "Have you ever talked to him at all?" 

"Y-yeah, we're uh, lab partners in uh, chemistry," Michael looked down nervously.

"I knew that," I said, before an idea popped in my head, "You know, I could potentially set you guys up."

"W-what?" Michael looked shocked, "B-but, he'd never go out with someone like me."

"That's where you're completely wrong, Mell. He likes you too, you know. He's wanted to ask you out since your first lab together this semester" I trailed my hand up his arm trying to be reassuring.

"Then why are you over here? Aren't you friends? Why would he be okay with you putting the moves on me if he's so into me, huh? " Michael said, though he had a smile thinking about Rich liking him.

I almost felt bad for him, me lying to him like this. Not that it was out of the usual for me to lie to people to get them to sleep with me. I told Jenna we were dating, once, and she wasn't very good in bed even.

"He just thinks....you need more.... you know, experience. In the uh, sexual encounters. He just wants you to get some practice, so he sent me here to see if I could give you some good tips and maybe help you out a little bit. Maybe be a professional tutor," I winked.

"You don't actually think I'm buying this, do you?" Michael asked, though his confused looks toward Rich said otherwise. I knew I had him fooled right in that moment. And when Rich looked back and smiled at him sweetly, Michael was definitely convinced. Michael looked back over at me and sighed deeply before lowering his voice to a hushed whisper.

"You are not to take me out on any sort of date You aren't here to try any of your funny fuckboy business, alright? This is strictly business. You're coming to my dorm tonight and giving me some practice. Here's my dorm room number," Michael wrote on a napkin, "I want to see you there at 7. Be prepared to start right away and leave when finished. If you don't show up at all, then you can forget this exchange ever happened."

Michael gave me a cold look. Damn. It almost hurt my heart since---nope. I'm better off now.

Michael ran off quickly and I stared at the napkin. Wow. It felt weird that I would be fucking Michael Mell of all people. And tonight. That was quick.

If only the bet was to get him to fuck me. Cuz that was awfully easy.

Now we had to see if it would by any chance be that easy to get him to fall in love with me.


	2. Night one; I love lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes to "teach" Michael and Michael completely takes him by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Although, I'm sure if you clicked on this fanfiction, you wanted the smut. So have fun my friends.
> 
> (There will be BDSM aspects later but not yet. Patience, my children.)

That night, I went over to Michael's place, eager to see what I could do. Would this be easy? Would he even be a good fuck? I doubted it. After all, he lacked experience completely

As I was about to knock on the door, my phone buzzed. It was Christine. Christine Canigula was my fake girlfriend. Well, the only real people who thought we were dating were our parents. Christine's didn't accept that she was aromantic and asexual, and as soon as she told them, they tried to set her up with every guy on the planet. My mom hated the fact that I liked men too, and wanted me to find a "real woman." So, to get them off of our backs, we proposed a plan to fake date for as long as necessary just to get them to shut the fuck up.

_Chrissy: Is it true, Jeremy? Are you seriously planning on screwing Michael tonight?_

I ignored it, because I knew she'd lecture me about how cruel and unfair that would be considering our last encounter with one another. She was right, but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted my $600 so I could put it toward my first car. 

I quickly approached Michael's dorm, hesitating before knocking. As soon as I knocked, Michael opened the door, looking around cautiously before pulling me in.

"Whoa," I smirked, "I didn't know you were so eager."

"Hush," Michael rolled his eyes, "I just didn't want anyone to see us together."

Okay, OUCH.

"We should probably discuss your current level before beginning. You're a virgin, right?" I asked

"Yes, I'm a virgin. But that doesn't mean I have no idea what I'm doing at all."

"Okay," I smiled, "Prove it then." I grabbed at the waistband of my pants.

"What?" Michael snapped his head around to look at me. I obviously caught him off guard.

I grabbed at the front of his sweatshirt, tugging him closer. I always kissed people before having sex, especially if I wanted them to fall in love with me. "Prove. It. Then." I smashed our lips together forcefully,

It took a minute for Michael to kiss back, but once he did, he relaxed a little bit. His lips were actually quite soft. I decided to lick his bottom lip, asking for entry. Our mouths opened together and our tongues played around. It surprised me, but he was right, he knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

He took me more by surprise when he began sucking on my tongue. I accidentally moaned a little bit, which caused him to smile. Obviously, I proved his point.

What took me most by surprise is when he began kissing down my neck and pulled down my pants. I didn't know Michael could be so --forward.

Suddenly, I felt a hand cupping my dick while our tongues danced together. Were we really going to go all the way?

Soon, his mouth left mine and I felt something wet against my dick. I looked down to see Michael there, giving me a blowjob. His tongue swirled around the tip, licking the pre-cum off, and smirking at how hard I was for him.

"Do I know what I'm doing now?" Michael asked in a sexy whisper. Before I could answer, he stuck me as far as he could into the back of his throat, going back and forth. Back and forth. He hummed, causing a vibrating effect, and I felt his tongue all over my shaft. God, he was so damn good at this.

"M-Michael," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Michael smirked, "Say my name again."

"Michael," I squirmed. I couldn't believe he got me to lose my cool like this. I was a hot mess.

He went faster, looking up at me as he did it. I could feel the vibrations from his humming still. My dick tingled with excitement.

"Michael, I-I'm gonna--"

I came and he quickly swallowed. Damn, and he took it well. He did not have a disgusted look on his face or anything. Impressive.

"So, how was that?" Michael asked, pulling my pants up. 

"I-I-" I was at a complete loss for words. "How did you get so good?"

"Lollipops. I love lollipops. You can go now." Michael opened the door and pushed me out.

This was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought.


	3. Chapter Three: I love breakfast banters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm updating, literally i just got made fun of by a group of fanfic writers for writing a smutty fanfic. But here you go anyway:
> 
> In today's chapter, Jeremy wants to talk to Michael about their past, knowing that is their main barrier for dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter! I literally just got made fun of for writing smut.
> 
> I DIDNT EVEN SEND THEM THE SMUT
> 
> They pretty much laughed at me.
> 
> Maybe later that night they have sex, in night two, we'll see
> 
> Also, this chapter is short and I'm SORRY I'm feeling awful tonight,

I woke up with morning wood from a wet dream about Michael.

Could you blame me though? He was a wizard with his mouth.

I actually didn't mind the thought of Michael falling in love with me. Maybe I could date him. Especially if I could get that mouth all over me every night--

I realized I had to get dressed, or I wouldn't make breakfast. My first class was at 10am, which meant I had to eat breakfast around 9. I worked out after my first class and then took a shower, trying to make sure I looked and smelled good. 

I put on some fresh cologne. I had some plans during breakfast today, which were to try and get Michael and I to talk out our fight. After all, I knew as long as there were still hard feelings, there was absolutely no way the boy would be able to fall in love with me.

I put on my flannel and headed out to the dining hall, where I saw Michael sitting with someone. Someone familiar---wait. Rich?

"Rich?" I asked, shocked. Michael gave me a glare and Rich gave me an oblivious smile.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy," Rich smiled, "Michael here was just telling me about how your 'lessons' have been going."

Fuck.

Rich walked away and whispered to me, "Clever thinking."

"Why are you here?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I want to talk about what happened junior year of high school. In May."

"There's nothing to talk about," Michael looked down.

"I do understand why it hurt you," I said, trying to keep my cool, "But if I'm honest, I don't quite understand why it bothers you now. You like Rich."

"It destroyed my trust in you, Jeremy. How can I ever trust you again?" Michael frowned.

"I was drunk, Michael," I pleaded, "And I don't want this rough air between us anymore. I was out of my right mind when i did it, and I'm absolutely apologetic about the entire situation. It shouldn't have happened, it really shouldn't have. I know, I made a big promise to you and didn't keep it, but I am really sorry."

Michael looked down at his breakfast before he began to tear up, "Look, I'm sorry if I've been a dick. You just--you broke my heart that night, you know?"

"I know, Michael. I broke my own, too," I looked down.

"Jeremy, did you-did you even like me like that?" Michael bit his lip, like he was nervous to ask that question.

"Michael, I-" I thought about all the times I had wanted to kiss Michael back in those days, and how much I thought about him, "I did. I really did."

"Okay," Michael chuckled softly, "I guess there's no use being mad about it now, is there? I like someone else, and we're fucking anyway."

"Does it hurt you that I'm not a virgin?" I asked sincerely.

"Not-not anymore. But that's probably because I don't love you anymore." Michael confessed.

"I don't love you anymore." For some reason, that really hurt.

"You know, you don't have to be a dick about it," I grimaced.

"How was I a dick? Jeremy, for real? Here you are, again," Michael shook his head, "Why do you act like you're too good for everything? Like everyone has to worship at your feet?"

"I don't expect people to worship at my feet," I scowled, "I am not this horrible monster you make me out to be, Michael!"

"You really do think so highly of yourself," Michael snorted.

"You know, I wanted to work things out. But I take that back. You aren't like you used to be at all. You're such an asshole and-and I hate you so much!" I stormed away, leaving my breakfast behind.

The rest of the day, all I could think of was how much I hated Michael. I hated him and I hated how good he looked today and I hated how he was an asshole and I hated that he thought he was so superior. 

I hated him.

That's why when he showed up at my room later, I didn't hesitate to kiss him roughly to show just how much I hated him.


	4. Night Two: I love hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT ALERT*
> 
> Jeremy and Michael just HATE each other SO MUCH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments, guys! You guys are really keeping me going.

I kissed Michael, hard. I was so angry at him, so enraged with what he said earlier. I needed to show him how much. I needed it---

Michael kissed back with the same force, shoving his tongue into my mouth. His tongue danced with mine with full force and he wrapped his lips around my tongue and sucked it, hard. His fingers were digging into my face so hard I was afraid they might leave bruises.

He bit and tugged at my bottom lip, grabbing my ass to pull me closer. I let out a little gasp and he smirked with amusement, before smacking my ass.

We made out ferociously a little while longer, before I realized I was starting to become a hot mess again over his skill and I was NOT going to be the only one. I grinded hard against his bulge, feeling it stiffen and harden with the sudden contact. Michael let out a groan. 

I wanted to take control.

I pulled him onto the bed and ripped his shirt off--literally, in half. He pulled my shirt over my head. We made out more and I stuck my hand inside his pants, running my thumb along the tip of his hardened member. I felt him shudder beneath me and I wrapped my entire hand around his shaft. That was when I realized that he was huge.

Holy shit.

I pulled down his pants. I just had to see that huge cock of his waiting for me. I slipped out of my pants as well, and almost felt embarrassed. Sure, I was a good six inches, but Michael had to be nine at least.

His cock was dripping with pre-cum and at the sight, mine twitched a little bit. Michael leaned into me and our mouths met once again, before he began leaving hickeys down my neck and chest. Maybe I was fine with not being in control after all.

He smacked my ass again, leaving a red hand print across it. I groaned when I felt Michael pull away a second and then a slick finger enter me.

Holy fuck. He was going to fuck me.

Not that I minded.

He started with one finger, stretching me out slightly. I groaned when he inserted two and then three. With each finger, my anticipation was growing.

"Michael," I hissed, "Fuck me already."

With a shit ton of lube, Michael entered his cock inside me, starting by thrusting slowly. It hurt slightly, but once I relaxed it was one of the best feelings I had ever felt in my entire life. I felt myself bite my lip as Michael had me turned over. He pulled my hair, earning another moan from me that I was trying to suppress.

God, I hated this boy.

He thrusted harder and harder and harder until I felt myself cum all over the sheets and felt him stiffen inside me. He had cum as well. We pulled apart, out of breath, extremely exhausted.

We fell asleep without a second thought.

*

I tossed and turned throughout the night, as my dreams all revolved around Michael. At about two in the morning, however, I woke up to Michael whimpering.

Was he having a dream about me? I smirked. Until I heard it.

"Stop. Please, no. Uncle Gary stop hitting me."

Michael had an Uncle Gary who was very abusive. He was always beating the shit out of him and telling Michael just how worthless he thought he was. It pissed me off to see Michael shrug off his bruises like they were no big deal.

I held Michael in my arms and tried to wake him up gently.

"Michael," I whispered, "You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

He woke up, panting and sweating. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's alright, Michael. It was just a dream. You're okay, Michael. It's Jeremy. You're alright."

He fell back asleep in my arms.


	5. Day Three: I love aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy talk about what happened the previous night. Friendship might ensue??? also page 80 WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am updating multiple chapters in one night, because my boyfriend's grandmother is in the hospital, and I'm staying up to talk to him. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter streak!

When I woke up, Michael's arms were wrapped around me and our legs were a tangled mess. I didn't know how we ended up spooning, exactly, but I did know that it was quite comfortable and I could have stayed in that position forever. I felt giddy and happy, like a kid in a candy store. 

Michael soon raised his arms to stretch and pulled out of the embrace. I frowned.

"Good morning," Michael batted his lashes, "Look, can we talk?"

"Sure," I sat up and crossed my legs, "What is there to talk about?"

Michael sighed, deeply inhaling. "You know, I am very thankful for last night."

"What, the epic sex we had?" I joked. I didn't know if that was a good idea, but I was soon relieved when Michael let out a soft chuckle.

"No, I meant the saving me from my own nightmares. That-that was really kind of you to do that when we weren't in the best state. If anything, that proves-proves that I was wrong. You are not full of yourself. And I want to be your friend again. I really do," Michael smiled at me.

I was in total shock. I never would have guessed that Michael would forgive me, even if I did comfort him from his nightmare. I didn't expect anything out of it, and I was thankful that Michael was sitting here, giving me a second chance.

"Y-Yes, Michael, that would be great," I smiled, "You know, I didn't do it so you would forgive me. I did it because I knew what he did--and I wanted to--"

"I know," Michael placed a finger over my lips, "But thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." I smiled, "Do you want to get breakfast?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head, "Man, Jeremy, you really haven't changed. You still think with your stomach and are a total skinny twink. It's still impressive," Michael winked. I blushed before I got up to get ready to get some food.

***************

I was in quite the mood after calculus that day. I just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. But also masturbate. I really wanted to masturbate.

I sat there in my bed and made sure there was no sign of anyone before pulling my pants around my ankles and wrapping my hand around my cock.

Usually, I would watch porn or something while I jacked off, but my laptop was dead, and I didn't want to watch it on my tiny-ass iPhone screen. I decided to make a bold decision.

I dialed Michael's number.

I probably should have been smarter. After all, we just became friends, and I probably shouldn't do anything to risk ruining that. I didn't care, however, at that moment. I wanted to hear Michael Mell's sexy voice.

In about the second ring, Michael picked up. "Hey, Jere," he said, sounding like he was smiling. I flushed just at the thought of that.

"Hey, Michael," I smiled, "How was your day?"

Michael began rambling about something really cute, how he saw a corgi earlier that day and fell in love with her. It got me hard thinking about him being passionate. I wish he'd be passionate with his mouth doing something else--

A moan escaped my lips. Softly, but sure enough, it came out.

"J-Jeremy?" Michael asked.

"Y-yeah I'm listening," I lied. I mostly was just listening to Michael's soothing and sexy voice and thinking of all the dirty things he'd whisper in my ear while he bended me over and fucked me until I couldn't take it.

I remembered last night and moaned slightly louder, covering my mouth.

"Jeremy? Are you-are you--?" Michael seemed at a loss for words, "Are you jacking off right now?"

I didn't know how to get out of this situation to make myself not seem like a total and complete idiot, so I decided to just roll with things.

"Yes," I grinned, hoping that I would sound sexy as I deepened my voice, "Your voice sometimes just gets me hard and thinking about how sexy you are when you're whispering with that sexy voice in my ear and bending me over and thrusting and--"

"Holy shit, Jere," I heard some rustling on the other line. I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Wow, okay, maybe this wasn't a good time. I'm so--"

"Jeremy, I want to cup my hands around your sexy ass while I suck hard on your cock, using my tongue to make you moan."

I smiled.

"Michael, I--"

"I think you should start referring to me as 'daddy.' " Michael said. Oh shit, he knew I had a daddy kink.

"Yes, daddy." I obeyed, feeling my dick twitch beneath my hand with pleasure.

"I want you to moan my name when you feel like you're going to cum, alright Jeremy?" Michael said seductively. Oh shit.

"I-I will."

"Jeremy, I want you to ride me. I want to see your ass bouncing up and down as you ride my cock like a fucking horse."

"Oh-oh shit, I'm going to---"

"Hmm, what was that?" Michael teased.

"Michael, daddy, mmm" I moaned as I came all over my hand. 

"Did you cum?" Michael giggled.

"Yes, yes I did." I said.

"Good." Michael said, before hanging up.

Oh, that fucking tease.


	6. Day Four: I love pointless hangouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael have a pointless hang out together and go bowling--fluffy and also filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok sorry for the late update. I have been super depressed and just not in a good place. Not to mention, I've had writer's block. I apologize if this chapter is no good.

I woke up the next day to a phone call from Michael. I was so glad things were going smoothly again between us. Michael and I were basically like old times again and it was so nice to have my best friend back.

"Mmm..hello?" I answered groggily. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I had fallen asleep in my clothes for some odd reason, which meant that I was slightly itchy and definitely needed to take a shower.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Michael chuckled softly. He had such a nice laugh. "Ready to go bowling?"

"Oh shit," I snapped out of my daze, "I almost forgot! Sorry! I'm not even dressed."

"Like that surprises me," Michael teased, "Just go get ready and I'll meet you outside the dorm hall in an hour, mmkay?" 

"Mmkay," I smiled to myself, humming, "See ya!"

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower water, letting it warm up, while I picked out an outfit for the day. Once I finally settled on something, I hopped in the shower and cleaned off. I combed through my wet hair and styled it slightly. 

I headed outside right on time to see a smiling Michael. He had his red sweatshirt on and a pair of jeans that may have hugged his ass very nicely. Let's just say I was definitely pleased with what I saw.

"Like what you see? You're practically drooling," Michael smirked.

"Those jeans are nice," I smoothly muttered without even realizing the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Michael winked.

Michael was lucky enough to be able to bring his car on campus. I hopped inside his red PT Cruiser and he turned on the radio. Of course, it was an alternative station. Michael and I both hated pop music.

"I love this song!" Michael grinned widely. It was some Panic! at the Disco song. It must have been new, because I had never heard this one before, and I loved Panic! at the Disco. I loved watching Michael lip-sync along while driving. It was so adorable.

Not that I was into him or anything, but I think I should be able to call my fuck buddy and best friend adorable.

"What are you grinning about?" Michael pinched my cheeks.

"Keep your eyes on the road, dork," I blushed lightly while rolling my eyes.

Michael and I soon arrived at the nearby bowling alley.

"Three games," Michael said to the cashier.

"Okay, that'll be $95.64" I started reaching into my wallet, but Michael had paid for both of us before I even had a chance.

"You didn't have to pay," I smiled.

"Eh, it's no problem. Gotta spoil my boy," Michael joked.

"You guys are such a cute couple. You know, my son is gay," the cashier gushed.

"Oh, we're not--"

"Your lane is 15. Have fun boys!"

Michael practically dashed over to the lane and looked at the little tablet where we were supposed to put in our names.

"What do you say? For old time's sake?" Michael asked. I looked and the tablet said Player 1 and Player 2.

"But that means I go last," I pouted.

"Awww, poor baby Jeremy," Michael teased. "We're keeping the names."

Michael went ahead and took the big ball, which I never understood how he was able to carry with such ease. He instantly rolled a strike and my jaw dropped.

"Still got it," Michael winked.

I was awful at bowling, but I didn't even want to say so.

I took the smaller ball so my little arms could carry it with ease and rolled with all my might. I knocked down four pins. I heard Michael snicker.

"Don't laugh at me," I stuck out my bottom lip in a pouty frown.

"You're so adorable," Michael laughed, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please," I sighed. I was never going to beat Michael anyways.

Michael came up behind me and grabbed my hand, causing a slight shiver to run through my body. How come I was the school player and I was the one getting so worked up over him? Did I forget I was on a mission to make HIM fall in love with ME?

He guided my hand carefully, and whispered in my ear to throw as hard as I possibly could. I, of course, obliged and actually managed to strike down the rest of the pins.

"Hey, you did it!" Michael grinned.

"I did it," I smiled. I was unaware of how close our faces were to each other, but once Michael noticed, he quickly cleared his throat and turned away.

Damn it, the moment he finally kisses me means I would be at least one step closer to getting him to tell me he loves me.

Michael and I ended up playing the rest of the game like that. He would help me with my bowls, causing me to actually reach over a hundred points. I would have gotten mostly gutters if Michael hadn't been there to help me.

"You still won," I frowned again.

"Please, Jeremy, I'm undefeated." Michael smirked. "Better luck next time."

"Would you like a prize?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

"Maybe, later," Michael winked, causing me to pout again, "Oh, Jeremy, be patient, my horny friend."

It was crazy how sometimes this boy could cause me to melt, especially since he was supposed to be the one melting for me.


	7. Day Five: I love experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries out some kinks he's been wanting to for quite a while and JELLY JEREMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> BDSM elements introduced and boy is it interesting...I HAD TO DO RESEARCH TO FIGURE OUT BDSM THINGS....I hope nobody checks my search history
> 
> #DoItForTheFanfiction

Michael had invited me over to his dorm room with absolutely no explanation why. I was very curious, and also a little nervous. Maybe he had found out about the bet. 

This bet. This stupid fucking bet. It's literally holding over my shoulders, reminding me that my friendship with Michael has a time bomb. Sure, I mean, I may not be in love with Michael, but I really did love our friendship, and I was going to have to lose that if he told me he loved me.

Anyways, as my anxiety creeped over me, I knocked on Michael's door. I see him standing there, looking over at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"I-" Before I can say a word, Michael tugs me in by the collar of my shirt and slams the door.

"I thought you weren't ashamed of me anymore," I whined. Michael kissed me hard, cutting me off. 

"You're my baby, and that cock of yours," he grabbed me in the groin, causing me to gasp hard and bite my lip, "is all mine. I don't want anyone else looking at it."

"Y-yes," I muttered.

"Yes, WHAT?" Michael lifted my chin up so I was looking directly at him.

Well if I was honest, I had no fucking clue what he expected me to say, but I had a pretty good guess, so hoping I didn't make a fool out of myself, I said, "Yes, daddy."

"That's it," Michael grinned before planting his lips on mine. I tried to wriggle my tongue into his mouth, but he grabbed my ass hard, causing me to gasp, as a way of telling me that he gets to lead. I obeyed. He tugged on my hair to pull me away and I let out a slight moan. He began kissing down my neck, leaving bright red hickeys all over. That would be odd to explain later.

"Micah---ahhh," I muttered as he bit onto my neck, ripping my shirt off. Like, he literally ripped my shirt in half. This boy was ravenous.

"Bend over for me," Michael commanded, leaning me over the bed. He pulled my hair again and walked away. I was curious as to where he was going, that is, until I felt the paddle on my ass.

"Ah," I breathed, not sure why I felt so much pleasure from this pain. He took a belt and tied my hands to the bed post before going back to spank my ass with his bare hand. 

"Daddy," I breathed, through moans. I felt him enter two lubed fingers into me, causing me to shudder.

He took longer than usual, which just made me moan harder from the teasing. He was torturing me with how much I wanted him--how much I needed him.

My hands were tied and I was bent over when he began thrusting in and out of me. He wrapped his arm around me and jacked me off as he thrusted. It was so much sensation at once and I had a mind-numbing orgasm, shortly followed by his.

Once he pulled out, I took a deep sigh, "That was, new."

"Was it too much?" Michael bit his lip, "I was hoping it was okay. I--"

"It was perfect," I smiled, before glancing at the clock. "Shit, it's 6:30. I gotta meet Rich and Jake for dinner. Hey, wanna come with?"

"Sure," he smiled back, "Lemme just get changed."

\------

 

Once we got changed, we headed over to the dining hall, talking and laughing about some old memory Michael and I were reminiscing on. Every time we spent time together talking, things just felt natural. I felt like I could completely be myself again.

"There you are, Jere," Jake smiled at me, "Wow, uh, your neck."

I instantly turned red and brought up a hand to cover my neck.

"Awesome dude," Rich chuckled, "I didn't know you were a bottom."

I didn't know it was possible to turn even redder.

"So, Michael," Rich tapped his shoulder, "How's that experience coming?"

As Michael blushed, I felt myself snap out of my embarrassment quickly replaced by anger. Jesus, Rich. Didn't he see that we had something going now?

"I-uh-yeah-very well," Michael muttered. How come he didn't get that tongue tied around me? Was that a good thing?

"Good, glad to hear that," Rich said, "Well c'mon guys, sit with us."

I sat down and instantly noticed Rich and Jake were holding hands. It must have finally happened. Hope this didn't destroy Michael's trust in me.

Wait a minute. Oh shit.

Lucky for me, Michael didn't seem to notice. We talked and laughed and had a good dinner.

And that night, Michael and I walked back together and I wanted to hold his hand. I didn't but I badly wanted to. I didn't know why, but for some reason the boy was so compelling.


	8. Day Six: I love my little cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is spending a three-day weekend with Jeremy's mom and him.
> 
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE ABOUT THIS WEEKEND FOREVER.
> 
> Though I wasn't sure if it was too soon.
> 
> But I followed my gut and decided to.
> 
> P.S. All of the comments about Michael finding out about the bet are tempting me to change the ending to this story....I just might.
> 
> We'll see how it goes as I write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Unfortunately, I had to spend President's Day weekend with my mother. My awful mother. I was at least glad that I had invited Michael, and that my little cousin Patrick was spending the weekend with the family as well.

Patrick was only five years old, but he was the cutest little kid on the entire planet. He admired me, though I wasn't sure why, considering I knew I was a bad person. I guess since Patrick didn't know about my fuck boy antics, he didn't get a chance to see the absolute worst of me. Sometimes, I wish I had kept my good traits and not become this total monster. Michael is definitely making me think that.

I brought Michael as a friend, especially since my mom was super against homosexuality, which is why I was fake-dating Christine. I explained to Michael on the drive over how my mother is a total bitch and basically thinks the gays should all die. He took the hint and agreed to try to pretend to be straight, saying it was fine as long as we were spending this weekend together.

When I arrived at the house, Patrick opened the door and practically tackled me with a hug.

"Hey, squirt," I messed with his hair, "How are ya?"

"I miss you. I hate that you are in college without me," he pouted. Michael smiled at him, which caused him to respond with, "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Michael." I explained.

"Jeremy has told me so much about you," Michael gushed. That was a lie, but I was glad he said it, because Patrick's face lit up like a Christmas tree at those words.

"Hi, Michael," Patrick gave him a toothy grin, "Do you like Legos?"

"I love Legos," Michael said excitedly. I had no idea Michael got on so well with little kids.

As Patrick lead Michael to his Legos, my mom called me into the kitchen. Christine was standing there.

Oh shit.

"Hi, Jeremy," she said. I gave her a quick hug, when she whispered in my ear, "You brought Michael?"

"Hi, babe," I blushed. I hated calling her that. She hated being called that. It was awkward for both of us.

"So, Jeremy, how is second semester?" Mom smiled at me, "Are you still an elementary education major?"

"Yes, mom," I said. She didn't want me to be a teacher. She wanted me to be a lawyer. 

"Well, if you change your mind, I bet Harvard law would accept you with the GPA you have." she gave me a pity smile.

"Is that Michael?" my mom put her hand on her hip and pointed at him.

"Mom, don't point. It's rude."

"You know, Michael's fine. I just, don't like the fact that he has, you know," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Two moms."

I started to open my mouth in protest when Michael came over to us.

"Hey, Michael," my mom gave him a fake smile, "Have you met Jeremy's girlfriend, Christine?"

I thought I was going to kill her.

***************

 

"We've been sleeping together, and you don't think even once to mention to me that you're dating Christine?" Michael shouted. We were in my room, and things were not going well at all.

"Michael..."

"No, this is just like before. I can't believe I trusted you. I think I'm going to go home to my moms."

"Michael, listen! I'm not dating Christine!" I shouted.

"You're--you're not?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then why does your mom think you guys are dating?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"She wants us to date," I had to explain without revealing Christine's secret, "So we kind of go along with it just to make her happy. She's really against homosexuality, so I mostly do it just to shut her up because she's a total fucking bitch!"

"Oh-" Michael sat down next to me on the bed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I looked down, "It's not your fault."

"No," Michael said, "But I don't know what it's like to grow up with bad parents. So I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding."

"Seriously, Michael, it's not your fault," I looked up at him and our faces were inches apart. I looked in his eyes, and began to lean in when the door opened.

"Hey," Patrick smiled as we jumped apart instantly, "Your mom says it's time for dinner."

***********

My dad raised me Jewish, but my mom was Catholic. She loved torturing me about it, how I should be Catholic and how I'm going to hell for practicing Judaism. So when we said a prayer over our dinner, she practically pierced me with her glare, as if tI hat would somehow convert me.

"So Trump did something good again," my mom smiled. I tried to hide the fact that I was rolling my eyes. My mom loved Donald Trump, but of course, me and Dad could not stand the guy.

"What this time?" Patrick's dad, my Uncle Craig, said.

"He endorsed a really good Christian candidate running for senator," my mom grinned. God, I hated her Joker smile. "He hates abortion and wants to revoke gay marriage."

I almost choked on my chicken. Really? She knew Michael's moms were married. It's like she just wanted to rub it in his fucking face.

"Obama was such an idiot for ever allowing that to go down," my Aunt Martha smiled.

I felt like I was going to die.

"I don't see the big deal," Patrick pouted, "If two men or women love each other, why can't they get married?"

I loved that kid. 

Everyone gasped.

"You'll understand when you're older," Aunt Martha patted him on the back. Patrick frowned.

I squeezed Michael's hand under the table, hoping that he wouldn't let their foolish nonsense get to him. They were obviously shoving it in his face because of his moms, which were way better parents than any of them.

Christine was also looking down uncomfortably. I gave her a sad smile, which she returned.

I couldn't handle it any more.

"You know, you're kind of making every one uncomfortable. So maybe just, lay off?" I asked.

"It's only the truth," Mom said, "If you're bothered by the truth, I don't know what to tell you."

"I'm leaving. Christine, Michael, wanna come?"

They both hesitated but ended up coming with me anyways. I kept muttering the word "bullshit" under my breath before Christine went home and Michael went up to my room to get his air mattress out for the night.


	9. Day Seven: I love pissing off my mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> Jeremy's mother has a black heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> So in case anyone cares, this fanfiction will be finished no later than August 6. I have that deadline in my head.
> 
> The next fanfiction will be a Hairspray AU.
> 
> I've decided writing one at a time is my best bet.
> 
> The thing is, I do want to focus on my classes a lot this school year, which I go back August 21st. So if my updates get slower (not on this fanfiction obviously) that is why.
> 
> Anyways, if you read this author's note, comment your favorite ice cream flavor.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Jeremy," Michael threw a pillow at me, "Wake up."

"Nnnn....too tired," I stir back to sleep. "I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes."

"Jeremy, I made French toast." Michael chuckled. I instantly sat up.

"R-really? I love your French toast!" I had a huge smile across my face.

"So does Patrick apparently. Your mom is at the grocery store with Patrick's parents."

"Oh thank God," I hopped out of bed. I could smell the French toast from there. I tiptoed my way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Patrick was sitting with a huge grin and syrup all over his face. It was the cutest sight ever.

"Michael makes good French toast," Patrick gushed.

"Yeah, he does," I blushed.

"Jeremy, can I ask you a question? It's a secret." Patrick made a 'shh" noise and put his finger over his lips. Michael hummed and made more French toast as I walked over to the living room to talk to Patrick.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Is Michael..your boyfriend?" Patrick giggled into his hands.

"W-what would make you think that? I'm with Christine," I grabbed his hands. If he thought this and said something to Mom, I could be in serious trouble and maybe even danger.

"No you're not. Christine doesn't have crushes," Patrick rolled his eyes.

"How did you know that?" I whisper-shouted.

"She told me," Patrick shrugged. Wow, thanks, Christine.

"Okay, Patrick, Michael is not my boyfriend."

"It's okay if you're gay. I see the way you look at him. You can tell me. I won't tell Aunt Sylvia," Patrick pat me on the back. I loved this kid. He was an absolute angel.

I opened my mouth to reply but Michael called me over to eat my French toast.

************

"Patrick asked if we were dating this morning," I blurted out later, when we were in my childhood bedroom. It was incredibly stupid of me to do that, but hell, I did it anyways.

"Why would he ask that?" Michael scratched the back of his neck nervously, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Kids."

"Yeah, kids." Michael sighed, looking down.

"Look, I know being here so far has been rough," I took Michael's hand for comfort, "However, my mom is a total bitch and I would ignore her."

"I'm not affected much," Michael looked up at me, "But does it affect you?"

"Honestly, yes," I sighed, "I-I don't even think I'm into girls like at all. I think I'm just gay, which means no matter who I end up with in the future, my mother will never be pleased. She probably won't ever bother attending my wedding. And she may be a bitch, but she's still my mother, you know?"

"I know," Michael squeezed my hand, "Obviously, I don't know from personal experience. But I understand what you're saying. You want to be loved by your mother, which is a natural thing. And you deserve to be loved by your mother. She is missing out on an awesome son."

With that, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I pulled Michael's face to mine and gave him a gentle kiss. It wasn't sexual and had absolutely no sexual intent, it was a kiss of love.

Holy fuck.

I was in love with Michael Mell.

He kissed back and my heart felt like it exploded out of joy. I kissed him harder, opening his mouth with mine, when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Jeremy Heere, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"M-mom?" I asked, startled, immediately jumping away from Michael.

"You filthy homosexual. I knew it was all a lie. I knew you were a dirty sinner," She pointed to the door, "Get the hell out of my house. And never come back. Both of you. Jeremy, I never want to see your disgusting face again. Pack your stuff and get the fuck out!"

She left and I was broken in pieces. I felt like my life had just been destroyed forever.

"W-W-Where am I supposed to go?" I asked Michael, in tears.

"We'll go to my moms' house. Come on, I'll pack your stuff real quick."

"M-my m-mom, she.."

"I know, Jere," he kissed my cheek gently, "Come one, it'll be okay."

But I knew already that it wouldn't.

**********

The walk to Michael's house was quiet. I held his hand and he rubbed his thumb against mine, trying to comfort me. I wasn't mad at Michael by any means. I just couldn't believe my mom said she never wanted to see me again.

Michael went to talk to his moms about what happened and I sat in his room and sobbed the entire time. My mom really hated me. She hated me. And it was all my fault.

"Moms said they're going to order a pizza tonight. Your favorite one from Pizza Hut," Michael rubbed my back, "I'm really sorry, Jere."

"It's not your fault," I managed to choke out. "Tell your moms thank you."

"No problem" Michael gave me a small smile.

I felt like the world was collapsing around me. I'd never see Patrick again. Yet, having Michael hold me in his arms while I cried helped me feel like maybe my whole world actually had his arms around me.


	10. Day Eight: I love Michael's lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total fluffy garbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so sorry I have been missing! I had to take off time for personal reasons. To make up for it, I will try to update this quite often because I'm moving into college August 17 and classes start August 21 so I'd like to be focusing on school by then. So hopefully it will be done by then, though that is quite ambitious.

I woke up in Michael's bed with Michael's arms wrapped around me tightly. I almost didn't want to get up. He was so warm and comfy. I nestled my head in to his chest, causing his eyelids to flutter open.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Michael muttered, "How are you feeling?"

Well, my mom hated me, I would never see Patrick again, and I was kicked out of my house permanently. Although, I had never felt safer.

"I feel okay," I sighed, "Will you make me some food?"

"Of course," Michael said, kissing my forehead. He got up out of bed and went downstairs to his kitchen.

I quickly followed behind him, humming to myself contently.

"You're rather happy this morning," Michael chuckled. His lips turned in to a smile. God, those lips. I swear.

"What are you staring at?" Michael teased. I quickly blushed.

"Not you," I teased back, sticking out my tongue at him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him breathing down my neck. I shuddered slightly. 

"Are you sure about that?" he grinned into my neck, giving it a kiss and pulling away.

I was in a total state of shock. This boy was damn sexy and it drove me crazy that I was madly in love with him and I couldn't do anything about it.

I still felt bad that I hadn't called off the bet yet. I was planning to, trust me, I just was waiting until I saw Rich and Jake again.

Michael puled out the recipe book and began making pancakes. I quickly put my hand in the flour when he wasn't looking and smacked his ass over his black pants.

"Jeremy, you horndog," Michael ran his fingers through my hair. I was unaware his hand was also covered in flour until he blew me a kiss and flour blew all over my face.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"Is too," Michael stuck out his tongue. I couldn't take it any more. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I didn't expect him to kiss back, especially since we hadn't exactly defined our relationship, but when he licked my lower lip I knew maybe I was on the right track.

I pulled away before his tongue could enter, earning a frown from Michael.

"Why do you torture me like this?" He grinned.

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he grinned, before flicking more flour at me.

"Heyyyyy," I whined. 

******************

Michael and I pretty much spent the entire day watching movies until we had to drive back to campus. I slept in the car the entire way there, curled up in the seat. Michael played Bob Marley music the entire time.

I loved Michael, I did. I just didn't know quite how I was supposed to handle this new feeling. I had never been in love before, and to be in love with literally the last person I expected was weird.

I'd had feelings for Michael in the past. That's why he hated me actually. We both had feelings for each other and planned to lose our virginity to each other, but I slept with another guy, causing Michael to lose all of his trust in me.

Michael was the most caring and sincere person I had ever met. I knew it right then.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this boy.


End file.
